Mushroom World
Not to be confused with 'World Mushroom' in 'Super Mario 3D World.'' '''Mushroom World is the name of the planet Mario and his friends live on. It is the setting of many games in the Mario series and sub-series. The Mushroom Kingdom, Star Haven, as well as all the lands featured in Super Mario Bros. 3, are all a part of the Mushroom World. As such, other lands that are associated with the Mushroom Kingdom also exist on Mushroom World, such as the Beanbean Kingdom, Sarasaland, Dinosaur Land, and Yoshi's Island. It is however, harder to determine if places in the Donkey Kong series such as the DK Isles or Crocodile Isle or in the WarioWare series (Diamond City) are located on Mushroom World. It is sensible to assume that they are, because several characters appear in the mainstream Mario series. Mushroom World is orbited by a vast chain of small planetoids, as seen in Super Mario Galaxy. Mario .]]appears to be able to breathe normally despite the lack of oxygen in this game, though in others he cannot. This may be explained by the presence of the Luma in his cap. The Mushroom World also consists of the many areas and levels from ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars starting from Mario's house. Lands of Mushroom World These are the lands associated with the Mushroom Kingdom and thus the greater Mushroom World in alphabetical order. These lands appear in the Mario series of games, as well as some spin-off titles. Some are from the Donkey Kong series or the WarioWare series. *Amazon Jungle *Aqua Land *Baseball Kingdom – A small island including nine large baseball stadiums. *Beanbean Kingdom – The Mushroom Kingdom's closest neighbor, home of the Bean people. *Boo Woods – A dark, spooky, haunted woods and the location of Luigi's Mansion. *Bowser’s Kingdom - A cultued kingdom controlled by Bowser, can also be called Koopa Kingdom *Cap Kingdom - A misty dark kingdom inhabited by Bonneters *Car Land *Cascade Kingdom - A grassy kingdom full of fossils *Caveman Land *Cloud Kingdom - A kindom located high in the sky *Cloud Land *Cramalot *Crime Land *Crocodile Isle *Dark Land – The cloudy, volcanic homeland of the Koopas and Bowser's headquarters. *Desert Kingdom *Desert Land – An ancient desert kingdom dotted with ruins. *Diamond City *Dinosaur Land, which includes Yoshi's Island – Continent that is home to the Yoshis. *Donkey Kong Island *Down Under Land *El Desert Land *Giant Land – A land inhabited by enormous animals. *Grass Land – A large and lush prairie country located somewhere near the Mushroom Kingdom. *Hawaii Land *Ice Land – Mushroom World's shimmering polar lands. *Isle Delfino and the surrounding islands – One of the world's most popular tourist destinations which is possibly located on the equator. *Jewelry Land – A faraway kingdom protected by several magical gems. *Jungle Land *Kingdom of Youth *Kitchen Island – A pirate-filled island that Wario journeyed through to find an enormous solid gold statue of Princess Peach. *Lake Kingdom - A water filled kingdom inhabited by Lochladys *Land of Ice *Land of Romance *Lava Land *Linguine Empire *Lost Kingdom - A kingdom with barley any civilization, with exotic plants and a poisonous ocean. *Luncheon Kingdom - a kingdom that is entirely cover in food and a hot lava like pink substance, inhabited by Volbonans. *Mario Land – An island owned by Mario but briefly taken over by Wario. *Metro Kingdom - A large kingdom filled with big city’s and is inhabited by New Donkers * Mushroom Kingdom – One of the largest kingdoms on the planet. The Mushroom Kingdom is a frequently troubled but beautiful land home to Mario and Luigi and ruled by Princess Peach. *Mushroom Woods *Mythis *Northern Kremisphere *North Pole *Ocean World *Pasta Land *Pi'illo Kingdom/Pi'illo Island - A large kingdom that was once inhabitated by the Pi'illo species. This kingdom appears to be located near the Mushroom Kingdom and the Beanbean Kingdom. *Pipe Land – A small island group covered in warp pipes of all shapes and sizes. *Pirate World *Pyramid Land *Rap Land *River World *Robo Land *Rogueport – A rough-and-tumble town on the outskirts of the Mushroom Kingdom. *Rotunda Land *Royal Academy - An island inhabitated by humans that play tennis in ''Mario Tennis''. *Ruined Kingdom - A dark destroyed kingdom. *Sand Kingdom - A sandy desert kingdom inhabited by Tostarenans *Sarasaland – A neighboring land of the Mushroom Kingdom ruled by Princess Daisy. *Sayonara *Seaside Kingdom - a kingdom with warm beaches and a carbonated ocean. *Shamrock Kingdom *Sharewood Forest *Sky Land – The vast blue sky of Mushroom World is home to a kingdom in the clouds. *Snow Kingdom - A freezing snow filled kingdom, inhabited by Shiverians *Snow World *Sock Hop Land *Sprixie Kingdom – A large kingdom inhabitated by the Sprixies. *Spy Land *Star Haven – The city of the Stars high in the sky (possibly in orbit) of Mushroom World and home of the powerful Star Rod. *Sudden Death Valley *Swiss Cheese Alps *Thirteen Mushroom Colonies *Timber's Island *Turtlevania *Vibe Island – A strange island that gives off odd emotional powers. *Victoria *Waffle Kingdom – A large faraway kingdom once ruled by the mighty (but now extinct) Luffs. *Water Land – The land's coastal areas. *Wild West *Wild Wild West *Wooded Kingdom - A kingdom covered in forest, inhabited by Steam Gardeners. *Yoshi's Island – Island inside the Dinosaur Land that is home to the Yoshi. de:Pilz-Welt fi:Mushroom World it:Mondo dei Funghi Category:Locations